


Cold

by ravenbellamy



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, maya and riley are losers who love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbellamy/pseuds/ravenbellamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley is cold, but Maya doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

The cafe Maya and Riley sat in was warm, and the smell of coffee surrounded them along with the light chatter of other couples.

Outside it was dark, people rushing by in a hurry to escape the cold.

Riley liked to pay attention to things like this, because Maya did. Maya would go on for hours about how much she loved to watch people rush around, to envision what their lives might be like and express her feelings into her art.

Riley loved it. Riley loved to pay attention to the things Maya loved, just as much as Maya loved to pay attention to the things Riley loved.

Riley could remember when they had first started high school, and Lucas. Their feelings for Lucas somehow mixed up with their feelings for each other, and eventually when they sorted it all out the three of them decided being friends was best, until their junior year when Maya and Riley started dating.

Riley loved their friends, and she loved Maya. She was happy for the way everything had turned out. She was happy that she had four amazing best friends and a girlfriend like Maya.

"Oh no, you're doing it again. Riley, please stop doing that," Maya said, pushing her coffee away from her slightly.

"What am I doing, exactly?" 

"Being all happy and stuff. It makes me want to be happy and paint sunshine and flowers. I don't wanna paint sunshine and flowers."

Riley smiled at her girlfriend. "I like sunshine and flowers." 

Maya smiled back, "I know you do honey."

The pair stood up, holding hands as they exited the coffee shop and made their way back to their dorm room. "Peaches?" 

"Yeah honey?" 

"I'm cold."

Maya stopped and turned to Riley. "And what exactly do you want me to do about that?"

Riley smiled widely. "Well, peaches, you have a sweater."

Maya laughed quietly. "Well, you see Riley, the thing is, usually when people wear sweaters it's because they're cold. So can you guess why I'm wearing one? Because I'm cold. Maybe you should've worn something other than a t-shirt and sweats."

Riley shrugged. "Yeah, maybe."

Maya smiled sweetly and they made their way down the quiet streets again.


End file.
